laputa_isle_visitors_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Roswitha von Traupitz
Creator: Raptorman Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: German Age: 16 Gender: Female Appearance: Roswitha von Traupitz takes after her father a great deal in her appearance. She is of average height, standing 1.68 meters tall and has a slight build to her body. She weighs 53.52 kilograms. She is not particularly well endowed as her slight build would suggest. Her face is slightly rounded and her eyes are a lusterless blue grey that seem almost empty and more than slightly offsetting. Her lips are thin and rather pale and so is her skin. Her hair is of middling length falling a bit past the bottom of her neck when unbound but no farther and is a muted and faded brown. It is often tied up to keep it out of the way when she is working on things. She has no piercings or tattoos. Roswitha is a girl who is easily overlooked and lost in a crowd, she has the sort of appearance that eyes just glance past without really noticing quite frequently. Clothing: Roswitha has a clear bias against flashy clothing and other attire. Her clothing is almost entirely dark or otherwise bland colors. Primarily dark green, dark blue, faded gray, or blacks, though she does have a liking for certain shades of red. Her clothing is also for the most part functional with fairly standard shirts, pants, ect. Personality: She is a person who has been the victim of a certain amount of abuse in her lifetime. Her father was certainly not father of year material and had little interest in actually being a parent to her. The rare occasions that he actually took an interest tended to be traumatic ones, like the time he brought her for a test of a compound that literally melted people. Roswitha does possess a conscience and a sense of empathy. She is aware of how much of a monster he was and for the most part is determined that she will not be like him, helped by the fact that she was sickened by things she witnessed him doing, but there is still a part of her that believes in some sort of magical happy ending if she was to break him out of prison and prove herself. Following her father’s capture and imprisonment at the hands of his old nemesis Lady Liberty Roswitha was surprisingly to her taken in by the famous heroine who had taken pity on the girl when she was found in the AV stronghold that her father had been using as a base. She is almost always the most intelligent person in a room and she is aware of this, but she does go out of her way to avoid making those who are less endowed feel foolish and also tries to avoid attracting attention. Since showing off her mind would certainly do that she tends to avoid it. Roswitha has not had much in the way of companionship with other children/young adults and one of the elements that she is looking forward to about the school is a chance to interact with others and maybe have some more friends who can look past the shadow the monster still casts over her. She has not been entirely deprived but still her life thus far has been more restricted and regulated than most teenagers; that is for sure. Background: Roswitha is the daughter of the infamous super villain, war criminal, and mass murderer, Vorian von Traupitz or The Good Doctor. A man who first appeared in the latter days of the First World War, creator of terrible weapons and gases that stole the lives of thousands before vanishing shortly before the end of the war. A man who would appear on the world stage for a second time with the rise of the Nazi party in Germany at the head of the Abteilung der Vollkommenheit or Order of Perfection that struck terror into the hearts of many. The world witnessed for the first time the danger that a creator with the resources of a nation posed, but fortunately he was defeated and presumed dead in the final days of the war. However he had cheated death and for nearly another 70 years the seemingly immortal man reappeared again and again at the head of a reborn AV in attempts to take control and usher in his vision of perfection. Ultimately he was hunted down by his old rival, Lady Liberty, the heroine who had played the biggest role in defeating him in the Second World War and brought to justice 9 years ago. When he was taken down and the most recent incarnation of the AV torn apart Roswitha was found. To the great surprise of all who did not know her well personally, the legendary heroine took the girl under her wing. Roswitha was raised in her household, alongside her own biological daughter Olivia who the girl has become very close with. To a certain extent Roswitha was sheltered from much of the hatred and venom that the world had to throw at her by the protection of the famed heroine. She was educated privately within the home and kept under heavy if benevolent and relatively unrestrictive supervision. She received affection and attention by people who came to care for her, and she responded in kind. There were of course a number of unfortunate incidents, the first being the time her powers revealed themselves when she cannibalized a number of toys and created an accidentally hostile robotic construct. That situation was awkward for all concerned as the machine proved remarkably difficult to put down considering its size and the fact that it was built from cannibalized toys, and as it had to be explained to the very unhappy girl why her creation was blasted into oblivion. When the invitation to attend the prestigious Academy came Roswitha viewed it with a mixture of suspicion and enthusiasm. It was a great opportunity to show the world that she was not her father and perhaps win herself a place as something other than the daughter of a monster, and yet it was also viewed with some suspicion due to rumors that circulated about the place. Still she was enthusiastic on the whole and most of her reluctance evaporated when she learned that Olivia would be coming along with her. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Roswitha does not rely only upon her power for her creations. She is possessed of a genius level intellect and has a nearly perfect memory. She can read upwards of 1000 words in a minute and has been very diligent in her studies in all areas. This makes her something of a walking encyclopedia, though notably there are many things she knows little about. She is an avid fan of board games such as chess and go and frequently plays them online as well as in person. Amusingly her abilities also make her a mostly extraordinary cook. Roswitha is also fluent in several languages, German, English, and French, she can also read latin. Inventory: While Roswitha has the capacity to construct and has constructed many things in her life so far she was explicitly told not to bring anything that could be seen as a weapon or have combat implications to the academy. The restrictions on what she could bring were harsher than most owing to the legacy of her father and his infamy. This has resulted in her bringing only a few things that she has made. She will likely make many things during her tenure at the school. *Several personal journals full of notes on her previous experiments and musings. These are highly detailed and provide many designs for things she hasn’t yet tried to make as well as those she has already attempted. Since her memory isn’t quite perfect, these journals are highly useful when it fails her. *A synthetic construct roughly the size of a soccer ball that appears to be made mostly from metal and plastic. It is roughly spherical with a single large portal in the front that serves as a lens. This construct is capable of speech, record keeping, hovering, has extendable arms, and is equipped with a primitive protective system based on the old force fields that her father was known to have pioneered. It has no offensive capabilities and has functioned as a research assistant. Powers: Synthesis- The ability to create things that in many cases shouldn't be able to work or that seem to break some of various laws. If she can conceive it she can eventually figure out a way to create something that allows it to happen. How long it takes depends on the complexity and how similar it is to something she has already figured out how to do. Once she has figured out how to make it work once it can easily be done again and used a stepping stone for future work. This process does require materials and such for her to be able to make the things in question. Further this applies to nearly every field, from robotics, to biology, to things better left unmentioned. Inviolate Body- She is immune to all toxins and compounds devised by God or man. She can never become ill or suffer adverse effects from poisons ect. This does also have the unfortunate side effect of making her complete immune to things such as pain killers and other beneficial compounds and drugs as well. Up to a certain threshold she also suffers no ill effects from radiation. Weaknesses: Roswitha is aside from her immunities a normal human being. She can be injured in all the same ways that a normal human can, she has extremely average physical attributes and is not an impressive combatant in her own right. She also notably lacks the sheer indomitable will that her father had demonstrated many times, returning from wounds that should have been fatal, or continuing to function after sustaining damage that should have put someone down for the count. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: REDACTED Additional Information: Category:Player Character